Shoppen
by superfelix
Summary: Bobby und Alex gehen zusammen einkaufen. 7. Kapitel Rating M
1. Eine zerrissene Bluse

Marsha du hast mir trotz deiner vielen Arbeit in den letzten zwei Monaten wieder sehr geholfen. Ich schätze unsere Zusammenarbeit sehr. Mit deiner Korrektur meines Englisch kommen immer wieder tolle Vorschläge und Veränderungen der Geschichte, die so noch schöner wird.

**Zusammenfassung:** Bobby und Alex gehen zusammen einkaufen.

**A/N 1:** Da war ich in meinem eigenen Lieblingssecondhandladen und steckte in einem zu engen Shirt…

**A/N 2:** Ich habe darauf verzichtet explizite Geschäfte in New York City zu nennen, weil ich noch nicht den Big Apple besuchen konnte.

**A/N 3:** Ich bin beim Schreiben dieser Geschichte an einen Punkt gekommen, wo verschiedene Sachen passieren können. Ich habe drei Enden von **Shoppen** ausgearbeitet. Vielleicht lasst ihr mich wissen, welches Ende euch am besten gefallen hat.

**A/N 4:** Das wird wohl die letzte Geschichte sein, die ich auch in Deutsch publishe. Es ist so viel einfacher, alles gleich in Englisch zu schreiben. Danke für euer reges Interesse auch and den Deutschen Versionen.

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene weder Geld mit der Sache, noch profitiere ich in irgendeiner anderen Form davon. Vorkommende Personen sind nur geborgt und gehen unbeschadet an den Besitzer zurück.

**Warnung:** Das letzte Kapitel ist sehr, sehr, sehr Rating M, alle anderen Kapitel Rating T.

Du kannst die Geschichte auch in Englisch lesen: **Shopping**

Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare. Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Na dann viel Spaß

* * *

**Shoppen**

**

* * *

**

**1. Eine kaputte Bluse**

Bobby biegt mit seinem Aston Martin DB2 4 MK III in Alex Straße ein. Genau vor ihrem Haus findet er einen Parkplatz und steigt aus. Heute würde er ein paar Stunden mit seiner Partnerin verbringen. Er hatte es ihr versprochen. Gestern auf Arbeit, oder besser bei einem ihrer ‚So-Tun-Als-Ob-Spielen' ist Bobby ein Malheur passiert.

Sie haben mal wieder so getan, als seinen sie ein Pärchen und um zu beweisen, was für ein harter Kerl er ist, musste er Alex grob anfassen. Er hat sie am Arm gepackt, geschüttelt und dann ist es geschehen. Er hat sie so brutal an ihrer Bluse gepackt, dass sie zerrissen ist. Er war so sehr in seiner Rolle, dass er Alex die Bluse glatt vom Leib gerissen hat.

Er hatte es wirklich geschafft, Alex Lieblingsbluse war kaputt. Als Entschuldigung hat er später im Major Case versprochen mit Alex shoppen zu gehen. „Wir gehen morgen zusammen einkaufen und ich bezahle.", hatte er gesagt. Seine einzige Bedingung war: Keine Schuhe! Auf Arbeit trägt Alex zwar immer die gleichen bequemen Lederhalbschuhe, aber jedes mal wenn sie privat weggehen, zum Beispiel ins Kino, etwas Essen oder in eine Bar, hat Alex andere schicke und ausgefallene Schuhe an.

Es würde also ein entspannter Vormittag mit seiner Partnerin werden. _Was konnte schon im schlimmsten Fall passieren?_

Bobby wird durch den Portier in der Eingangshalle begrüßt. „Guten Morgen Detective Goren."

„Hallo Mr. Dupris, wie geht es ihnen?"

„Alles bestens. Soll ich Sie bei Detective Eames anmelden?"

„Ja, das wäre sehr freundlich."

Der gutaussehende, junge Mann greift nach dem Telefonhörer und kündigt Alex Bobbys Kommen an.

„Sie erwartet Sie Sir und Sie möchten doch bitte ihre Post mit nach oben nehmen.", sagt der Portier und händigt Bobby Alex Tageszeitung aus, zwei Briefe und eine Postkarte. Auf seinem Weg in den vierten Stock erfährt Bobby, dass Alex Schwester, ihr Mann und Nathan gerade ganz viel Spaß im Yosemite-Nationalpark haben und dass das Wetter toll ist.

Vor der Tür von Apartment 4-F bleibt Bobby kurz stehen und klopft dann an.

**-xXx-**

_Fünf nach zehn, Bobby ist pünktlich_, denkt Alex, als ihr Haustelefon läutet und Hank Dupris Detective Robert Goren anmeldet. Der junge Mann ist so herrlich altmodisch. Alex hatte ihn schon tausend Mal gebeten sie Alex zu nennen, aber sie hörte bis heute immer ihren vollen Namen mit Rangbezeichnung.

„Geben Sie ihm doch bitte meine Post mit, Hank."

„Jawohl, Ma'am."

Alex Gedanken schweifen zum gestrigen Arbeitstag zurück. Die Szene hatten sie einige Male geprobt, trotzdem hatte es ganz schön wehgetan, als Bobby sie an ihrem Arm gepackt hatte und durchschüttelte. Aber er war gut und beide haben Gilbert Kuno mit ihrer Nummer überzeugen können und dann auch festgenommen.

Und heute würde sie Bobbys Versprechen und vages Angebot schamlos ausnutzen und ihn den ganzen Tag auf Trab halten. Das konnte sie sich doch nicht entgehen lassen und ihre Bluse hatte sie zu ihrer Schulfreundinnen gebracht. Silvie ist Schneiderin und Alex bringt alle ihre Umnäharbeiten zu ihr. Sie würde versuchen zu retten, was zu retten ist. Aber das musste Bobby ja nicht wissen und Alex beginnt zu kichern wie ein kleines Mädchen, als es auch schon an ihrer Tür klopft.

„Hey guten Morgen. Komm rein." Begrüßt ihn Alex, als sie die Tür öffnet.

Bobby lehnt sich leicht nach unten und küsst Alex zärtlich auf ihre Wange. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wann er begonnen hatte sie als Freundin wahrzunehmen, aber Freunde küsst man nun mal zur Begrüßung. Er denkt, dass es von ihm erwartet wird und er mag es, es zu tun.

„Hier deine Post. Nathan hat viel Spaß mit den Mammutbäumen."

Alex nimmt die Postkarte entgegen und überfliegt sie. Bobby entgeht das Lächeln nicht, als sie zu den Unterschriften gelangt und die sehr verkrampfte von Nathan entdeckt. Ja der kleine Kerl ist schon ein ganz Kluger.

Bobbys Blick wandert von Alex Gesicht tiefer über ihren gesamten Körper. Sie trägt ein dunkelgrünes Top und enge Bluejeans, die ihren Po besonders knackig wirken lassen. Außerdem hat sie feuerrote Turnschuhe an, die ihren Längenunterschied noch deutlicher macht.

Er hatte sich heute für einen schwarzen Pulli entschieden und genau wie Alex Jeans.

„Wollen wir?", fragt Alex, nachdem sie die beiden Briefe in eine Schublade gelegt hat.

„Ja, los geht's."


	2. So haben wir nicht gewettet

**Shoppen**

**

* * *

2. So haben wir nicht gewettet**

Alex liebt Bobbys Auto. Er hat das Dach abgenommen und sie genießt die Sonne auf ihrer Haut und den Fahrtwind in ihrem Haar. Bis jetzt hatte sich Bobby immer gesträubt, aber es würde der Tag kommen und sie würde dieses Schmuckstück fahren.

Alex neben sich auf dem Beifahrersitz in seinem Traumwagen, lässt Bobby erschauern. Er und Lewis haben penibel an der Wiederherstellung dieses 1959 Meisterwerks gearbeitet.

„Gleich da vorne links ist es.", sagt sie und deutet auf einen unscheinbaren Laden. Alex will mit ihrem Secondhandladen des Vertrauens anfangen, bevor sie Bobby durch jede Boutique und jedes Kaufhaus in ganz Manhattan schleifen würde.

Alex begrüßt die Verkäuferin und findet auch sofort einen schicken Rock, ein süßes Top und eine graue Bluse, die ihr sehr gefällt. Sie verschwindet schnell in der Umkleidekabine. Eine richtige Kabine ist es nicht, eher eine Nische mit Samtvorhang davor.

Zuerst zieht Alex die Bluse an. Sie passt perfekt und sie kann sie zu vielen ihrer Arbeitssachen kombinieren. Die würde sie nehmen.

„Sehr schön. Gefällt mir.", kommt es von Bobby, als er Alex in der Bluse sieht. Er hatte sich gerade durch einen großen Berg Krawatten gewühlt, als Alex wieder aus der Kabine tritt und ihm die Bluse vorführt.

Alex verschwindet wieder hinter dem Vorhang, um auch noch den Rock und das rosa Top anzuziehen.

_Na das ging ja schnell._ freut sich Bobby. Er ist erleichtert, dass Alex gleich was Passendes gefunden hat. Er hatte Angst, jeden Klamottenladen in ganz Manhattan absuchen zu müssen. Jetzt würde er Alex noch zum Brunch einladen und dann konnte er den Nachmittag mit Lewis in seiner Werkstadt verbringen. Mit den Händen zu arbeiten lässt ihn abschalten. Sich nur auf die technischen Details eines Motors zu konzentrieren beruhigt ihn sehr und entspannt ungemein.

Alex tritt ein zweites Mal hinter dem Vorhang hervor. Diesmal muss Bobby schwer schlucken. Das rosa Top ist so kurz und so tief dekolletiert, dass ihre Brüste drohen herauszufallen, wenn sie nur einmal zu tief einatmet. Der Rock steht ihr dagegen phänomenal. Er umschmeichelt sie wie eine zweite Haut, reicht bis zum Knie und betont Alex Po und ihre langen, muskulösen Beine äußerst reizvoll.

Vor dem Spiegel vergisst Alex fast zu atmen und bedeckt augenblicklich mit ihren Händen ihre Brüste.

„Eindeutig zwei Nummern zu klein…" - lacht sie und dreht sich wieder zu Bobby um - „…oder was meinst du?"

„Der Rock gefällt mir sehr.", meint Bobby nervös und versuch krampfhaft nicht auf Alex Brüste zu glotzen, sonder ihre Augen festzuhalten.

„Oh…verdammt…Ich habe dir gestern sehr wehgetan, oder." Dabei tritt Bobby auf Alex zu und berührt ihren Oberarm, wo er noch die Abdrücke seiner Hand sehen kann.

„Geht schon. Sieht schlimmer aus, als es sich anfühlt."

„Tut mir leid."

„Du warst ganz in deiner Rolle. Ist schon okay. Nächstes Mal bin ich die schlagende Ehefrau." – dabei legt Alex ihre Hand über Bobbys und drückt sie kurz – „Der Rock ist wirklich schön, aber das Top passt mir nicht. Ich gehe mich schnell umziehen und dann können wir weiter." und schon ist sie wieder hinter dem Vorhang. _Wie weiter?_ überlegt Bobby kurz, denkt sich aber noch nichts dabei.

„Ich nehme die Bluse und den Rock.", sagt Alex zu der Verkäuferin und reicht ihr beides herüber. Bobby holt augenblicklich seine Brieftasche heraus, bezahlt die beiden Kleidungsstücke und nimmt pflichtbewusst die Tüte entgegen.

„Okay, auf zu Macy's.", verkündet Alex, als sie wieder im Auto sitzt.

**-xXx-**

„So haben wir nicht gewettet.", protestiert Bobby, als Alex mit ihm die dritte Boutique betritt. „Ich kann nicht mehr."

„Aber du eignest dich so herrlich zum Tüten tragen, Bobby. Deine einzige Bedingung war ‚keine Schuhe' und wir waren noch in keinem einzigen Schuhladen. ‚Wir gehen morgen zusammen einkaufen und ich bezahle.' deine Worte und bis jetzt halte ich mich dran."

Aber eigentlich ist sein Protest nur noch gespielt. Am Anfang war Bobby entsetzt, dass Alex ihn so frech reingelegt hatte, aber langsam machte ihm der Einkaufsbummel mit ihr richtig Spaß. Außerdem durfte er auch nur die Bluse bezahlen. Den schönen Rock und ein raffiniertes schwarzes Top aus Tüll hat Alex selber bezahlt. Es scheint so, als ob er sie lediglich in seinem Auto durch die Stadt kutschieren soll und dazu war er mehr als bereit.

Über ihren Kommentar: „Du bist doch nicht mein Sugardaddy.", musste er so doll lachen, dass er Seitenstechen bekommen hat.

Jetzt sind sie in einer sehr edlen Boutique. Ihre Spielchen wirken im Privatleben genauso echt wie bei der Arbeit. Alex hat sich bei ihm untergehakt und tut so, als sei sie seine verwöhnt Geliebte. Sie würden nichts kaufen, das erlaubte schon ihr Gehalt nicht, aber anprobieren tut ja keinem weh.

Bobby überredet Alex ein sündhaft teures Abendkleid anzuziehen. Erst sträubt sie sich, aber verschwindet dann doch mit dem roten Seidenkleid in der Kabine, nur um kurz darauf Bobby es vorzuführen.

Es ist ganz schlicht und fällt an ihr herab, wie alle Kleider gerne einmal fallen würden, wenn man sie bloß ließe – es straffte sich an den Stellen, wo es sich straffen soll, und bauscht sich an den Stellen, wo man sich nichts schöneres als Bauschen vorstellen kann.

„Wow…du siehst umwerfend schön aus." Das Kleid betont Alex schmale Taille, ihren runden Po und ihre wohlgeformten Beine. Bobby kann seinen Blick nicht von seiner Partnerin lösen. „Was würde ich für einen einzigen Tanz auf dem Commissionersball nächsten Monat geben?"

Bobbys Kompliment schmeichelt Alex sehr. Sie merkt wie sie rot wird. Es fühlt sich gut an von Bobby mal als attraktive Frau wahrgenommen zu werden und nicht nur als Polizistin.

„Ich ziehe es schnell wieder aus, bevor noch was passiert. Es kostet so viel wie mein Honda.", flüstert Alex zu Bobby, der sich ganz nahe hinter sie gestellt hat. Im Spiegel kann sie seine funkelnden Augen sehen.


	3. Silvie

**Shoppen**

**

* * *

3. Silvie**

Das nächste Geschäft ist der Laden von Silvie. Alex Schulfreundin hat sich auf Dessous spezialisiert. Sie hat hinter dem kleinen Verkaufsraum ihr sonnendurchflutetes Atelier, in dem sie und zwei weitere Schneiderinnen arbeiten.

Alex hatte gestern Abend, als sie ihre Bluse abgegeben hatte, erfahren, dass das extra für sie angefertigte moderne Korsett (eins das ihr erlauben würde zu atmen) fertig ist. Zum Polizeiball will sie ein altes trägerloses Kleid ihrer Mutter anziehen, das sie auf dem Dachboden ihres Elternhauses in einer alten Truhe gefunden hatte. Nur hatte sie nicht die passende Unterwäsche, um alles auch richtig in Form zu halten und so war sie mal wieder bei Silvie gelandet.

Alex ist unsicher. Soll sie Bobby zu Silvie mitnehmen? Würde er erfahren, dass er die Bluse nicht total ruiniert hatte? Außerdem ist sie nicht wirklich bereit für ihn in Unterwäsche zu hüpfen und sich ihm zu präsentieren. Aber Bobby entspannt sich von Laden zu Laden mehr. Alex kann sehen, wie viel Spaß er hat. Bobby berät sie richtig professionell. Zu dem schwarzen Tülltop hatte er ihr geraten. Sie wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen es anzuprobieren, aber als sie es dann anhatte, hat sie der Anblick überwältigt und sie wollte diesen Tag noch nicht vorbei sein lassen.

Als sie den Laden betreten wird Bobby von einem Verkäufer angegraben. Er nimmt es auf die leichte Schulter und gluckst an Alex gewannt: „Eifersüchtig?" Es ist immer schön begehrt zu werden.

„Hey Süße." wird Alex von ihrer Freundin begrüßt, als sie mit Bobby den Laden betritt.

„Silvie…Ich möchte dir meinen Partner Bobby vorstellen."

„Oh, der große Detective Goren. Alex hat schon viel von dir erzählt." Silvie küsst erst Alex auf den Mund und schüttelt dann Bobbys Hand.

„Hat sie?" fragt Bobby mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, hat sie.", erwidert Silvie und zwinkert der immer roter werdenden Alex zu.

„Muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein, Kleine. Er sieht wirklich so süß und umwerfend aus, wie du gesagt hat." Alex schnappt nach Luft und unterdrück den Drang geradewegs aus dem Geschäft zu rennen. Man ist ihr das peinlich. Was tut Silvie da nur. Klar erwähnte sie nur zu gerne vor ihren Freundinnen, wie gut ihr Partner aussieht und dass sie mit ihm ein gutes Los gezogen hatte, aber das war vertraulich. Dass er es einmal aus dem Mund eines dieser ihr in den Rücken fallenden Freundinnen hören könnte…verdammt, was sollte Bobby nur denken? Dass sie mit ihren Freundinnen tratscht, wie ein kleines Schulmädchen.

Scharmant wie immer, überhört Bobby einfach die Bemerkung von Silvie. „Und du bist Silvie, die Schneiderin?", stellt er fest und gibt Alex somit die Chance ihre Fassung wiederzugelangen.

„Genau die bin ich, guckt dich hier ruhig um, während ich Alex mit nach hinten zur Anprobe nehme. Vielleicht findest du ja was für deine Liebste?"

„A…Aber ich habe keine…", versucht Bobby noch verlegen zu antworten, aber Silvie und Alex sind schon nach hinten verschwunden. Er kann noch gut Alex aufgebrachte Stimme hören, was Silvie einfällt, sie so bloß zu stellen und Silvie, die versucht Alex zu beschwichtigen. Bobby muss unwillkürlich lächeln. Dass Alex ihn süß findet, wusste er gar nicht. Aber auch er fühlt sich zu Alex hingezogen und hatte schon oft vor seinen Freunden geprahlt mit was für einer heißen Frau er zusammen arbeitet. Dass Alex ähnlich über ihn denkt, schmeichelt ihm sehr.

Bobby streift durch den kleinen Laden und schaut sich die verschieden Kostbarkeiten aus Spitze, Seide und Satin an. Das alles lässt ihn an Alex denken. Er stellt sich vor, wie sie diese raffinierten Dessous trägt. Alex in roter oder schwarzer Seide. Er geht ihren gesamten traumhaften Körper durch. Er beginnt bei ihren Füssen folgt ihren langen und starken Beinen zu ihrem runden Po. Sein verträumter Blick bleibt bei ihrer schmalen Taille hängen und dem straffen Bauch. Um Alex Brüste heraufzubeschwören schließt Bobby seine Augen. Sie sind perfekt, einfach perfekt. Am Ende verweilt er bei ihrem Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, was so viel Wärme ausstrahlt, so viel Güte und was so bezaubernd lächeln kann. Mein Gott…sie ist so schön.

Bobby mag Alex Körper sehr. Er ist schön schlank, aber eher athletisch als mager. Er mag keine Frauen, bei denen man jeden Knochen sehen kann. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen auf so einer Frau zu liegen. Aber Alex Leib ist wohlgeformt. Sie trainieren oft zusammen. Beide sind im Judo Team des NYPD. Außerdem fahren sie oft zusammen Rad. Auch hat Alex ihn schon oft überredet von seinem Laufband zu steigen und mit ihr im Park oder am Strand joggen zu gehen.

Der Sport und der Stress im Job haben Alex einen durchtrainierten Körper eingebracht. Bobby ist davon überzeugt, dass trotz ihrer Längendifferenz sie ihn im Falle des Falles ohne Probleme aus einer Gefahrensituation heraustragen könnte.

„Los zeig ihm, was du zu bieten hast.", neckt Silvie Alex und schubst ihre Freundin in den Verkaufsraum zurück. Alex versucht zurückzurudern, fühlt sie sich doch etwas unwohl nur in Jeans und der sehr sexy, altrosa Coursage vor ihren Partner zu treten. Jetzt zeigt sie eindeutig viel mehr Haut, als sie im Moment bereit ist Bobby zu zeigen. „Du musst dich doch im Spiegel betrachten.", sagt Silvie und platziert Alex vor den Spiegel

„Hey" kreischt Alex protestierend.

Bei dem kleinen Tumult schaut Bobby augenblicklich wieder auf und kann diesmal wirklich nicht seinen Blick von Alex Oberkörper nehmen. Die Kombination aus Spitze, Seide und nackter Haut ist unwiderstehlich. Die rosa Korsage akzentuieren ihre Brüste genau auf die richtige Weise und Alex nackte Schultern tun ihr übriges.

Es ist zu viel. Er kann es nicht unterdrücken. Bobby starrt Alex an. Sie ist einfach perfekt und er will sie, seine Partnerin, seine Freundin. Er weiß, dass jeder Mann auf der Welt sie nicht ansehen könnte ohne zu reagieren und er war auch nur ein Mann.

Silvie tritt zu Bobby, um ihr Meisterwerk aus der Distanz zu bewundern und flüstert: „Mach den Mund wieder zu Schätzchen."

Bobby seufzt kurz auf und räuspert sich dann. „Du bist…es ist…ach…wunderschön Alex, wirklich umwerfend."

Alex wird etwas rot um die Nase „Danke", sagt sie schüchtern zu Bobby. Sie bemerkt sehr wohl, wie er sie angesehen hat. „Ja das stimmt. Silvie du hast dich selbst übertroffen. So wird mein Kleid perfekt passen und wunderschön aussehen…Danke."

„Da nicht für meine Liebe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du umwerfend aussehen wirst. Okay, du kannst sie gleich mitnehmen, wenn du willst. Du hast ja schon alles bezahlt.", sagt Silvie lächelnd.

„Mhm", murmelt Alex und spürt Bobbys heißen Blick auf ihrer Haut. Jetzt wo sie über ihre Unbehaglichkeit hinweg ist, genießt sie die Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr heute schenkt ungemein.

„Ich zieh mich wieder um und dann können wir weiter, okay Bobby?"

„Bobby muss hart schlucken, bevor er Alex antworten kann. „Klar, lass dir Zeit."

Alex schlüpft wieder nach hinten und zieht das Kunstwerk aus, ihren BH und das grüne Top wieder an.

„Und wohin wollt ihr noch?", fragt Silvie als sie Alex die Coursage einpackt.

„Nur noch einen Laden in der 59th Street und dann gebe ich Bobby seine Freiheit zurück."

Silvie lacht und schaut den beiden hinterher, als Bobby für Alex die Beifahrertür seines britischen Autos öffnet und sie einsteigen lässt. _Was für ein Gentleman_, denkt sie. _Schnapp ihn dir Alex. Wenn du es nicht tust, kommt dir doch noch jemand zuvor…Sein Blick war ja nicht miss zu verstehen, der sagt mehr als tausend Worte. Hach, manchmal muss man einfach ins kalte Wasser springen._


	4. Zu eng

**A/N: **Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist sehr kurz, aber es ist das letzte bevor die drei möglichen Schlusskapitel kommen.

* * *

**Shoppen**

**

* * *

4. Zu eng**

Das letzte Geschäft ist gähnend leer, kein Kunde weit und breit. Die gelangweilte, junge Verkäuferin würdigt Bobby und Alex keines Blickes, kaut weiter auf ihrem Kaugummi herum und ließt weiter in ihrem Tussimagazin.

Alex findet schnell einen kurzen Rock und ein beiges T-Shirt. Die Verkäuferin sagt ihnen, dass die Umkleidekabinen im ersten Stock sind und zeigt nach hinten, während sie weiter in ihrem Magazin ließt. Bobby und Alex begeben sich dahin und sind nun total allein. Leise dringt Fahrstuhlmusik aus versteckten Lautsprechern.

Alex verschwindet in der geräumigen Kabine. Hier gibt es mehrer großen Spiegel, damit sich die Kunden von allen Seiten sehen können und sogar eine kleine gepolsterte Bank steht an einer Wand.

Schnell ist Alex in dem Rock. Er gefällt ihr nicht, viel zu kurz für eine Frau in ihrem Alter, außerdem hat sie schon ein ähnliches Modell dieser Länge, für Partyabende, in denen sie mal gar nicht erwachsen sein will.

Alex streift das Shirt gedankenverloren über. Es ist etwas eng, aber sie kommt gerade so herein. Sie musste sich in der Größe vertan haben. Verzweifelt versucht sie sich wieder zu befreien, aber es gelingt ihr nicht. Weder Luftanhalten noch daran zerren hilft. Alex versucht nur einen Arm herauszuzwängen, es will sich einfach nicht von ihrem Körper streifen lassen. Sie ist gefangen in diesem Mistding.

„Verdammt.", murmelt Alex verzweifelt, beim letzten Versuch aus dem Shirt zu kommen. Sie wird schon ganz rot im Gesicht. Es ist ihr etwas mulmig Bobby zu bitten ihr zu helfen, aber sie hat wohl keine andere Wahl. „Bobby, ich brauch mal kurz deine Hilfe.", sagt sie und schmult aus der Kabine heraus.

Bobby steht von einem Sessel auf und betritt zögerlich Alex Kabine. Er muss unwillkürlich bei dem Anblick dem sich ihm bietet lachen. „Rein ist immer einfacher als raus, was?"

„Das ist nicht witzig Goren, helf mir lieber. Ich krieg keine Luft mehr."

Bobby stellt sich hinter Alex und zwängt seine Finger zwischen das Shirt und Alex Taille. „Wie konntest du es nur so tief runter ziehen?"

Seine Hände streifen langsam das Shirt von Alex Oberkörper, indem sie an Alex nackter Haut entlang streichen. Sie streckt ihre Arme weit nach oben, um sich noch etwas schmaler zu machen. Bei dem Versuch Alex von dem Oberteil zu befreien, zieht Bobby ihr auch versehentlich den BH aus. Verwirrt schaut Alex auf. Ihre Augen treffen im Spiegel Bobbys und Bobbys Alex.

Alex legt sanft ihre Arme auf seinen Schultern ab und ihre Hände versinken in Bobbys weiches Haaren.

Kurz schließt Bobby seine Augen und atmet tief durch. Nach dem Öffnen, blickt er lange Alex vollendete Brüste an. Sie sind perfekt, genauso wie er sie mag. Nicht zu groß und mit zwei kleinen rosafarbenen Spitzen, die sich dem Spiegel keck entgegenstrecken, Leicht erigiert, wahrscheinlich aufgrund der Reibung beim Ausziehen des BHs.


	5. 5 1 Ich glaube dir

**A/N: **Okay, starten wir also mein kleines Experiment, wie ich ja schon in meiner autor's note am Anfang dieser Geschichte beschrieben habe. I habe Alex nackig gemacht und dann hatte ich ein kleines Problem…drei mögliche Enden für dieses Problem. Klar gibt es mehr, aber ich habe drei ausgearbeitet. Ich werde alle drei veröffentlichen. Sie sind heiß, heißer und richtig versaut. Starten werde ich mit der Harmlosesten und steigere mich dann Schrittweise.

Ich wüsste gerne was ihr über dieses Experiment denkt.

* * *

**Shoppen**

**

* * *

5.1 Ich glaube dir**

**1)**

Bobby wirft gedankenverloren das Shirt und den BH auf den Boden und legt seine Hände vorsichtig auf Alex Hüften, um sie näher an sich heranzuziehen und ihren berauschenden Duft einzuatmen. Seine Hände wandern langsam höher, nun liegen sie behutsam auf Alex Bauch. Bobby sieht wie Alex ihre Augen schließt. Er beobachtet sie ganz genau. Er wartet darauf, dass sie ihn auffordert aufzuhören; dass er stoppen möge.

Alex ist verwirrt, ihre Arme fallen an ihr herab und sie befeuchtet nervös ihre Lippen. Sie steht auf einmal in einer öffentlichen Umkleidekabine halb nackt vor ihrem Partner – ihrem _Partner_! Was zum Teufel…und dann berühren seine Hände ihre Hüften, ihren Bauch, und er zieht sie an sich heran. Alex schließt ihre Augen und schluckt nervös. Wieso genießt sie das nur so sehr?

Was zum Teufel ist hier nur los? Alex fühlt Bobbys Hände immer höher ihren Körper herauf gleiten. Sie weiß, dass sie das stoppen muss, aber es ist zu schön, sie kann nicht. Sie hatte seine letzte Freundin gesehen und das Funkeln in den Augen, wenn sie Bobby zum Mittagessen abgeholt hat. Nur dass sie dort wohl nie etwas gegessen hatten. Sie hatte nie etwas direkt gesagt, aber Alex kannte den Klatsch des Büros, wenn es um Bobbys Liebhaberfähigkeiten ging.

Was würde sie fühlen, wen Bobby jetzt weiter geht? Klar würde es schön werden. Er würde sehr zärtlich sein und sehr vorsichtig. Sie weiß, dass sie sich ihm hemmungslos hingeben würde. Aber ist das auch richtig? Was ist, wenn sie nur ein weiterer Punkt auf Bobbys Liste ist?

Alex schnappt wild nach Luft, als Bobbys Hände die untere Kurve ihrer Brüste erreicht haben. Dies lässt Bobbys Gehirn wieder arbeiten, bis jetzt schien es, dass sein Körper automatisch auf Alex reagiert. Bobby sieht Alex verunsicherten Blick, als ihr Körper auf seine Berührungen eingeht. Aber bei den Gedanken daran, was Bobby alles mit ihr anstellen könnte, was sie sich beide gegenseitig schenken könnten, richten sich Alex Brustwarzen auf. Fast schmerzhaft ziehen sich das Gewebe zusammen und Alex weiß, dass ihre Brustwarzen jetzt doppelt so groß sind wie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Trotzdem treten Tränen in ihre Augen.

Bei dem Anblick von Alex feuchten Augen, hält Bobby augenblicklich in seiner Bewegung inne. Was machte er hier nur? Das ist Alex…Eames, seien Partnerin.

„Es tut mir so leid.", beteuert Bobby und nimmt seine Hände von ihrem Körper. Alex fasst nach seinen Händen und hält sie fest.

„Ich…ich will dich ja gar nicht stoppen Bobby, aber…ich habe…habe Angst.", sagt sie flüsternd.

Bobby dreht Alex zu sich herum und nimmt sanft ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, wischt zärtlich ihre Tränen hinfort. „Alles ist in Ordnung.", beruhigt er sie. „Weißt du überhaupt, wie schön du bist? Wie sehr ich dich begehre?" Er zieht sie noch näher an sich, als sie ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust drückt. „Ich bin bei dir. Ich halte dich. Es wird dir nichts passieren. Ich würde dir nie wehtun. Es wird nichts geschehen, was du nicht willst…"

„Ja", haucht Alex ihm entgegen. „Ich muss sicher sein, dass es nicht nur eine einmalige Sache wird, verstehst du Bobby? Ich kann es nicht, wenn es bei einem einzigen Mal bleibt, nicht mit dir."

„Niemals Alex. Ich würde dich nie nur für eine schnell Nummer benutzen. Dafür bist du mir viel zu wichtig.", flüstert Bobby. _Wie konnte sie nur denken, er würde sie so benutzen? _

Alex sieht wieder in Bobbys Augen und entdeckt seinen verletzten Blick. „Ich will dich so sehr Bobby, aber ich muss mich vor zu viel Schmerz schützen. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich es noch überlebe jemanden zu verlieren, wie ich es überlebe soll, wenn ich dich verliere."

Sie umschlingt Bobby und hält ihn ganz fest. Ihre harten Brustwarzen drücken sanft gegen die Schafwolle aus dem sein Pullover besteht und Alex fühlt, wie sich Bobbys Erektion gegen ihren Bauch drückt, was beide leise anfangen lässt zu stöhnen.

„Ich werde dich nie verlassen, Alex. **Bitte glaube mir**…Komm, wir ziehen dich schnell an und dann verschwinden wir von hier. Ich denke wir sollten dieses Gespräch an einem privateren Ort fortsetzen."

Alex löst sich aus Bobbys Umarmung, nickt und tastet nach ihren Sachen.

Bobby hilft Alex beim Anziehen. Vorsichtig schließt er den Verschluss ihres BHs und auch ihr Top streift er ihr über ihren Körper. Er schnappt sich den Rock und das Shirt und bringt es wieder nach unten. Die Verkäuferin bemerkt die beiden, als sie die Sachen zurückhängen und das Geschäft Hand in Hand verlassen.

**-xXx-**

Nicht mal eine Stunde später liegt Alex unter Bobbys heißem Körper und lässt seine Hände über ihren nackten Körper gleiten. Die ganzen Gerüchte über Bobbys Liebeskünste sind wahr, denkt Alex, als seine Finger und Lippen jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers liebkosen. Sie genießt Bobbys Gewicht, seinen Geruch, seine Leidenschaft.

„**Ich glaube dir.**", wispert Alex ihm in dem Augenblick entgegen, als der gewaltigste Orgasmus ihres Lebens durch ihren Körper jagt.

**Ende**


	6. 5 2 Zwei Hügel voller Perfektion

**A/N: **Dieses Ende existiert nur, weil ich als ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe in Ulm war. Dort habe ich ‚Der Teufel trägt Prada' gesehen und ein Satz hat mich getroffen und nicht mehr losgelassen.

* * *

**Shoppen**

**

* * *

5.2 Zwei Hügel voller Perfektion**

**2)**

Er kann es nicht verhindern. Sanft legt Bobby seine Hände auf Alex Bauch. Vorsichtige schiebt er sie immer höher, jeder Zeit darauf wartend, dass Alex ihn stoppt. Ihn entsetzt ansieht und ihn fragt was er da tut. Aber es kommt kein Protest von Alex.

Nun liegen Bobbys Hände genau unter Alex Brüsten, jeder Finger auf einer Rippe. Bevor seine Hände ihre Brüste ganz umschließen, streichelt er mit seinen Daumen vorsichtig über ihre Brustwarzen, die sich sofort aufrichten.

Alex Augen werden immer größer, sie schnappt wild nach Luft und umfasst mit ihren Händen Bobbys. „Bobby", keucht sie.

„Soll ich aufhören?", fragt er besorgt. Er will es nicht, aber er muss, wenn sie es sagt. Sein ganzer Körper ist angespannt, besonders eine Stelle. Sie muss spüren, wie sehr er sie will.

Alex löst Bobbys Händen von ihren Brüsten und dreht sich zu ihm um. Mit ihren Armen umschlingt sie ihn und zieht ihren Partner in eine enge Umarmung. Sie guckt Bobby tief in seine braunen, warmen Augen und schluckt schwer. Sie wagt es flüsternd zu sagen: „Küss mich…bitte."

Bobby ist erleichtert. Er lehnt sich langsam zu Alex herunter. Seine Lippen stoppen wenige Millimeter vor ihren. „Darum musst du doch nicht bitten.", haucht er ihr entgegen und legt sanft seine Lippen gegen Alex. Ihr erster Kuss wird unheimlich intensiv. Es vergehen unendliche Minuten, in denen sich ihre Lippen nur zärtlich steifen und abtasten, bevor Bobby langsam beginnt an Alex Oberlippe zu saugen und Alex an seiner Unterlippe. Leise stöhnt Bobby: „Eames…oh…Gott…Eames."

Bevor Alex ihren Mund für Bobby öffnet, sagt sie: „Wehe du sagt je wieder Eames zu mir, wenn wir nicht im Dienst sind und du willst, dass ich erneut halb nackt vor dir stehe."

„A…Al…Alex", keucht Bobby in Alex Mund, als sich ihre Zungen das erste Mal berühren. Alex Zunge ist ganz heiß und schmeckt so unglaublich süß. Ihre Küsse werden intensiver und heißblütiger.

„Booooobbeeeeee", entfährt es Alex Kehle, als seine Hände zu ihrem Po fahren und er beginnt sie langsam zwischen ihren Beinen zu streicheln. Sie weiß, wenn Bobby so weiter macht, wird sie sich nicht mehr auf ihren Beinen halten können.

Alex hat ihren Mund von Bobbys gelöst. Jetzt saugt sie mit ihren Lippen an seinem Hals, genau an dem Punkt, wo sie seinen Puls spüren kann und die Haut besonders dünn und empfindlich ist, was heiße Wellen der Lust durch seinen Körper jagen lässt. Er berauscht sich an dem glatten Stoff von Alex Höschen und der dahinter lauernden Hitze. Bobby dankt im Stillen seinem Glücksbringer, dass Alex auch diesen winzigen Rock anprobieren wollte. So ist er nur eine dünne Stofflage von der Glückseeligkeit entfernt.

„Gleich geben meine Beine unter mir nach.", stöhnt Alex in Bobbys Ohr. Wenn Bobby nur noch einmal mit seinen riesigen Händen genüsslich über ihren Intimbereich streicheln würde, würde sie ihren Verstand verlieren.

Bobbys Hände fahren zu Alex Hüften und halten sie fest umschlossen, er hebt sie augenblicklich auf seine Hüfte. Er lehnt sie gegen die Spiegelwand und fängt somit etwas Gewicht von ihr ab. Alex kreuzt wollüstig ihre starken Schenkel um Bobbys Becken und lehnt sich leicht gegen die kalte Wand. Bobby nimmt die Gelegenheit wahr, Alex auf ihre Brüste zu küssen. Er hat seine Partnerin so hoch gehoben, dass diese beiden Hügel voller Perfektion genau auf der Höhe seines Mundes schweben. Alex beginnt zu protestieren, bis sie Bobbys Lippen auf ihrer Haut spurt, erst knabbernd und saugend an einer Brust, dann lutschend an ihrer anderen.

Alex beginnt unkontrolliert Bobbys Namen zu stöhnen, als sich seine Lippen fester, um ihre zitternden und komplett erregten Brustwarzen schließen.

Aber nach einer halben Ewigkeit, meldet sich doch Alex Verstand wieder.

Heftig nach Luft ringend, keucht sie: „Stopp Bobby….nicht hier…lass uns gehen und…ich will dabei nicht überrascht werden…okay?"

„Ja…ja…wir…wir können in fünfzehn Minuten bei dir sein." Bobby setzt Alex wieder ab, zieht sie aber erneut in seine Arme und küsst sie leidenschaftlich.

Schnell zieht sich Alex wieder an, nicht ohne von Bobby immer wieder geküsst und gestreichelt zu werden. Als sie in den Aston Martin steigen, lehnt sich Bobby erneut zu Alex herunter und küsst sie berauscht auf ihre Lippen. „Ich habe genug vom shoppen…lass uns was machen, wozu man keine Klamotten braucht.", sagt er und grinst ihr frech entgegen, bevor er den Wagen startet und sie in eine ungewisse aber aufregende Zukunft aufbrechen.

**Ende**


	7. 5 3 Ein zerrissenes Höschen

**Warnung: Rating M **wegen sexuellen Handlungen

* * *

**Shoppen**

**

* * *

5.3 Ein zerrissenes Höschen**

**3)**

Bobby begehrt Alex schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit und jetzt steht sie hier halb nackt vor ihm. Diese Chance kann es sich nicht entgehen lassen, er gibt seine letzte Zurückhaltung auf. In einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung dreht Bobby Alex zu sich und drückt verlangend seine Lippen auf ihre.

Alex ist keine Sekunde überrascht. Bereitwillig öffnet sie ihre Lippen für Bobbys Zunge und beginnt heftig daran zu saugen.

Das wollen beide schon so lange. Die ganzen Jahre haben sie versucht ihre Gefühle zu ignorieren. Sie berühren sich gegenseitig nur selten, denn immer wenn sie es tun, frustriert sie es noch mehr. All die Jahre schleichen sie schon umeinander herum. Manchmal ist die sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen mit Händen zu greifen.

Alex Hände fahren in Bobbys Haare und drücken so seine Lippen noch enger gegen ihre. Er beginnt in ihren Mund zu stöhnen und fängt an seine Hände über ihren nackten Rücken gleiten zu lassen.

Alex schreit kurz auf, als Bobbys Hände ihren Po erreicht haben und ihr kurzerhand ihren Slip zerreißen. Seine Finger dringen forsch in sie ein, liebkosen sie dann aber zärtlich. Sein Daumen vergnügt sich derweil mit ihrer Klitoris und streichelt sie sanft.

Vor Lust überwältigt taumelt Alex gegen die Wand. Bobby tritt nahe auf sie zu, gibt ihr keine Chance zum Entkommen. Seine Finger liebkosen weiterhin Alex Inneres, sein Daumen quält ihre Klitoris, während er seine Lippen auf ihre Brüste drückt.

„Bobby", seufzt sie in sein Ohr und schlingt ein Bein um Bobbys Hüfte, sich noch enger gegen seine Hand drückend, um ihn noch tiefer in sich dringen zu lassen. „Ich will dich."

„Du hast mich doch…du hast mich doch schon so lange…oh Alex dreh dich um und...und es wird wunderschön werden...vertrau mir einfach." dabei schiebt er langsam den Rock über ihre Hüften.

„Ja", keucht Alex, als sie sich gehorsam umdreht. Bobby kann sie nun ganz sehen, so wie sie wirklich ist und das fühlt sich fantastisch an.

Bobby streichelt ein weites Mal zärtlich und langsam über Alex seidenweiche Scham. Er fühlt wie bereit sie ist, wie sehr sie ihn will, als sie sich zitternd in seine Berührung lehnt. Im nächsten Moment hängt Bobbys Hose und seine Boxershorts in seinen Kniekehlen.

Alex kann gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie Bobby gleichzeitig sich ein Kondom überstreift, sich wieder hinter sie stellt und sie tief nach vorne beugt. Er legt sanft seien Hände auf ihre zarten Hüften und streichelt zärtlich mit beiden Daumen über ihre so wundervoll gerundeten Pobacken, als er langsam in sie gleitet.

Erst fühlt Alex Bobbys heißes Glied zwischen ihren Beinen, wie es verlangend über ihr pulsierendes Allerheiligstes streift und schließlich erobert er sie schnell, aber sehr vorsichtig.

Bobby taucht tiefer und tiefer in seine Partnerin und als seine Hüften ihren Po treffen, schnappt Alex hörbar nach Luft. Sie weiß, dass Bobby nun völlig in ihr ist.

_Es fühlt sich so gut an…so verdammt gut...ihm/ihr einfach alles zu geben. _denken beide gleichzeitig.

Seine Hände liegen auf ihren Becken und bestimmen das Tempo. Bobby saugt leidenschaftlich an Alex Hals und den Schultern. Die Stelle direkt unter ihrem linken Ohr, wo sie so ein kleines, süßes Muttermal hat, hat es ihm besonders angetan.

Sie sieht mit Hilfe der vielen Spiegel, wie Bobby in ihr ist. Wie er seinen sie komplett ausfüllender Penis immer wieder kraftvoll in sie gleiten lässt. Sie fühlt ihren wachsenden Orgasmus und wie er sie immer näher an den Abgrund führt.

„Komm für mich Alex…Ich kann es nicht mehr lange aufhalten.", stöhnt Bobby. Seine willige Partnerin mit ihrem perfekten Körper, die sich ihm leidenschaftlich hingibt und seine sich überschlagenden Gefühle, sind einfach zu überwältigend und er zieht Alex Oberkörper wieder nach oben zu sich. Bobbys rechte Hand spielt mit ihren Brustwarzen, während seine linke gierig ihre Klitoris reibt. Er hat aufgehört sich zu bewegen, um nicht doch noch vor ihr zu kommen.

Alex dreht ihren Kopf und küsst Bobby erneut. So werden Ihre Lustschreie etwas gedämpft.

„Ich will in deine Augen sehen, wenn ich komme.", kommt es von Alex, als sie zärtlich an seiner Unterlippe knabbert. Sie stöhnt so heftig, dass Bobby sie kaum versteht. Er zieht sich sanft aus ihr zurück, dreht sie wieder zu sich, hebt sie auf seine Hüften und ist augenblicklich auch wieder in ihr.

„Du bist so sexy…so versaut.", flüstert er, bevor er merkt, dass Alex wie wild anfängt auf seinen Hüften zu buckeln. Ihr Höhepunkt trifft Alex hart und der Ausdruck ihrer Augen lässt Bobby alles außer seiner besten Freundin und ihrem heißen Liebesakt vergessen. Er stößt noch einmal tief in Alex hinein und überlässt sich dann auch seinen Orgasmus.

Mit zitternden Beinen setzt er Alex wieder auf den Boden. „Das war einmalig, Alex…unglaublich."

„Wow.", ist alles was Alex über ihre Lippen bringt. Sie schmiegt sich eng an Bobby und beginnt ihm von neuem zu küssen.

„Lass uns zu dir fahren. Es ist nicht ganz fair, dass ich hier total nackt bin und du immer noch deinen Pulli anhast."

„Okay…nichts lieber als das.", gluckst Bobby.

Alex geht in die Hocke, entfernt das Präservativ und drückt einen leichten Kuss auf Bobbys Eichel.

„Alex…nein.", protestiert Bobby bevor sie seine Hosen wieder hochzieht und seinen Gürtel schließt.

„Ich habe noch ganz andere Sachen mit dir vor, Bobby." grinst sie ihm entgegen, als sie schnell in ihre Hose steigt und ihr Shirt wieder anzieht. Den BH lässt sie gleich aus. Alex will so schnell wie möglich wieder nackt sein, wenn sie in Bobbys Wohnung ist

Bobby kann seinen Blick nicht von der zierlichen, fantastischen Frau nehmen, die ihm gerade die heißeste Nummer seines Lebens geschenkt hat.

„Es ist wahr was man sagt."

„Was?", fragt Alex zurück.

„Sex macht so viel mehr Spaß, wenn man seinen Mitspieler…liebt."

„Oh…!". Alex errötet leicht und klammert sich erneut an Bobby „…es ist nicht nur Sex für dich?"

„Nein! War es denn das für dich?", fragt Bobby nervös.

„Nein…mit dir ist es so viel mehr." Alex lächelt Bobby entgegen und nimmt seine Hand. "Ich liebe dich und wie sehr will ich dir gerne an einem etwas privaterem Ort zeigen." Mit verschränkten Fingern gehen beide die Treppen herunter.

**Ende**

**

* * *

A/N:** So, nun seit ihr dran. Welches ist euer favorisiertes Ende?

Für mich steht folgende Reihenfolge fest: 3, 1, 2

**Bis zum nächsten mal…Antje**


End file.
